Jika Aku Menjadi
by bocciolo
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke dan Itachi yang hancur, karena perusahaannya bangkrut. sasuke yang malang harus mencari pekerjaan baru. seperti apakah kehidupannya? pair belum ditentukan, AU. Read Please?


**Fic humor! Fic humor! Akhirnya kine bLood memutuskan untuk mencoba membuat fic humor! WoooHoo!**

**Haha, maaf Minna klo gak lucu, gue ngetik nie fic dengan ekspresi dan hati yang luar biasa datar, hahaha. =.=**

**Jujur gue, bener-bener gak bisa buat fic yang ada kata humor-nya. Tapi gue KAGAK MAU NYERAH DAN TERUS BERJUANG SEKUAT JIWA DAN RAGA GUE! MUAHAHAHAH *labil mode: ON***

**HUAHAHA, langsung aje kita baca fic garing gue! Bagi yang tidak ingin MELONGO, MUNTAH dan SWEATROPPED, saking kuatnya kegaringan fic gue, silahkan**

**DIKUAT-KUATIN BACA! HEHEHE,**

**MASUK RUMAH SAKIT SAKING SYOKNYA BUKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB AUTHOR!**

**HEHEHEHE**

**Bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati Minna, saya mohon maaf. =_=**

**Enjoyed!**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BANYAK OC. and miss typo bertebaran.  
**

**Pairing : Sasuke and Itachi (no incest and yaoi untuk pair ini), SasuX? (belum ditentukan)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ok. Selamat membaca !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pada suatu pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah, atau labih tepatnya kini cuaca sedang,

Badai.

_WUNG!WWUNGGGGGGG!BWOOOOOOOOOSH!_

Terdengar suara badai, yang lebih terdengar sepeti suara lebah berdengung itu. Gemuruh angin terlihat sedang menerbangkan sapi-sapi para peternak.

"Sapiku, PHILIIIP COME BACK LAH! NUOOOO!" Teriak sang peternak yang kini dengan sepenuh hatinya berusaha mengejar sapinya yang bernama 'Philip' itu.

"Mooooo." Terdengar jawaban pasti sang sapi, yang artinya tidak pasti diketahui, namun yang pasti sang sapi kini terbang melayang entah kemana.

Angin laknat-bagi peternak- itu, telah menerbangkan sapinya jauh melalanglang buana, ke langit yang kelam kelabu.

Sementara itu, di bawah sana, tampaklah mansion megah dangan model tradisionalnya yang kentara. Namun, terdengar jeritan pilu dari dalam mansion megah itu.

"Uh! Ah! Ngahhhh! Argh!" Suara itu makin menggema dengan diiringinya sebuah-duabuah- suara lagi.

"Ayo! Hah! Hah! Dorong TEEERUUS!" Ucap salah seorang pria itu.

"Iya! Ayo sedikit LLLLLLAAAGIIIIE!" Ucap pemuda satunya.

"Uhhhhhh! Argh!"

"Ayo!"

"Uaarggh!" Teriakan itu makin terasa sampai terdengar suara,

"OWEK, OWEK!"

"Aniki! Bayinya sudah lahir!" Teriak sang pemuda.

"Bagus! Otouto, cepat kau bersihkan bayi itu!" Perintah pemuda yang dipanggil 'Aniki' itu.

"oke!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Otouto' itu mulai menuju kamar mandi, dan membersihkan sang bayi. "Ayo, bayi! Kau akan kumandikan. Astaga tubuhmu mungil sekali, dan warnamu, merah! Waw!" Ucap pemuda itu, dengan nada suara yang shock dan kagum, namun, disertai dengan paras yang datar.

Ditaruhnya sang bayi di bathub dan mulai dibasahinya tubuh sang bayi dengan,

Air dingin.

_BBBYUURRR!_

Selang beberapa menit, pemuda itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan, bayi yang digendongnya tampak pucat, dan terlihat dalam tahap sakaratul maut.

"Ba,bagaimana bayiku, Dokter?"

"Huahaha, ia baik-baik saja! Kau lihatkan?"

"Otouto! Bawa bayi itu kemari!" perintah orang yang dipanggil 'Dokter' itu.

Lalu 'Otouto' membawa sang bayi ke pelukkan ibunya. Namun, seketika itu mata sang ibu shock dan terbelalak.

"Bay, bayiku? Apa yang kalian lakukan PADA BAYIKUUUUUUUU?"

"Hah?"

_PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK_

Ibu dan bayi itu langsung meninggalkan mansion dengan perasaan kesal yang teramat sangat. Sementara kedua pemuda itu, terlihat terbaring tak berdaya di lantai dengan bekas tamparan yang terlihat jelas.

"Hah, Aniki. Kenapa ibu tadi ya?"

"Kenapa apanya, Otouto?"

"Ia menampar kita! Kau tahu sudah 397 kali kita mendapat tamparan seperti ini. kalau begini wajah tampanku! Ugh! Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya!" Teriaknya frustasi seraya menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke kompor.

Sang Aniki yang melihat adiknya melabil itu, hanya cengengesan. "Sudahlah, Otouto. Aku sudah senang, karena cita-citaku untuk menjadi Dokter umum, sudah tercapai. Hehehe"

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Oh, kedua bersaudara Uchiha, Itachi dan Sasuke itu, ternyata membuka pengobatan mal-praktik di mansion megah mereka. Walau niat mereka baik, namun tetap saja klinik yang dibuat dengan didasari alasan 'bercita-cita menjadi dokter umum' itu bukan alasan yang tepat.

Tapi toh, sepertinya mereka sangat bangga dengan itu, walau tak jarang kata 'Dokter umum' disini mengandung artian yang sangat luas. Pernah mereka harus merawat ikan yang tidak bisa bernafas di darat, atau merawat Burung tanpa sayap dan bulu. Tapi, sepertinya mereka bahagia.

Mereka mendeklarasikan 'Praktik' mereka sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, walau banyak pengunjung yang complain. Entah kenapa, mereka tidak bisa bangkrut.

Kebahagiaan yang 'membunuh' itu tampak terusik dengan kehadiran seseorang dengan cara yang kurang tepat.

"HEI! Buka PINTUNYA? ATAU KU DOBRAK DALAM HITUNGAN, 1!"

"Ap, ja.."

_BRUUUAK_

_GEDUUUBBRAKK, JDUUGGGH_

"UAARRRRGGGH!"

"Kali..kalian! Apa maksud kalian hah? berusaha menjebakku ya? Hahaha, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Huahaha!" Orang yang tadi mendobrak pintu itu tampak jatuh terguling. Dengan gaya yang tidak bisa dibilang elit, PASTINYA! Dengan sekali dobrakan pria itu langsung terjatuh.

"Uhm, tadi kan sudah kubilang jangan dobrak. Pintunya tidak di kunci lho." Kata Itachi dengan tampang tanpa dosa bagai bayi lahir tanpa pusar.

"Hahaha! Jangan coba-coba mengibuliku YA! WAHAHAHA!" orang itu tetap bersikeras, WALAU kenyataannya, tak seperti yang terlihat.

"Oh, ya. Maaf ada perlu apa ya? Klinik sudah tutup 30 detik yang lalu." Tanya Sasuke pada orang bercadar yang ternyata bernama Kakuzu itu, dan tentunya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hahaha~ jangan begitu Otouto! Kita ini Dokter, tentu harus buka dan siap siaga selama 26 jam."

"Bat, Aniki pliis deh! Aque cape' bangetsss gitoh!" Sasuke menjawab ala Cinta LoeKera dan bahasa Alay bin Jablay-nya, habis Bang Toyib jarang pulang ke rumah sih, jadi jarang aley-aleyan. _Aley-aley aley-aley aley panggil gue si Aley! Pasti segar sekaley! Aley-aley!_

"Haduh-haduh, Otouto, gue juga cape. Tapi kita kan harus PRO!"

"Loe enak! Muka loe dah hancur, ditampar kek, ditendang kek, dibacok kek, kagak ada bedanya? La gua?"

"Kamu kenapa Adikku sayang~ haduh, jadi inget pas gue ngobatin motor Vario putih di Jogja dulu, Tangan Aniki dibacok loh. Hehe" jawab sang kakak bangga.

_Sweatdropp_

"Gua ini tu, Ganteng Aniki! Mewarisi Gantengnya Albert Enstein."

"Emang Albert Enstein, ganteng ya? Dia kan yang buat rumus bomnya Amrozi itu kah?"

"Betul, betul, betul. Dia kan ngebom Balisaki dan Balishima di Jepang! Trus yang ngebom hotel Meriot."

"Oh, benarkah ker.."

"Heh! Kalian jangan banyak bacot, gue masih disini tau!" Bentak Kakuzu itu, yang kini telah bangkit dan bersiap untuk maju berperang melawan Malaysia! Enggak ding.

"Oh, maaf tuan Kakuzu, silahkan masuk sepertinya tubuh anda berantakan sekali. Apa? Jangan-jangan kau tertabrak pesawat saat mudik lebaran ya? Tubuhmu penuh jahitan loh." Itachi sangat shock melihat tubuh pasiennya ini sudah seperti Zombi di film 'President Ilfeel'.

"Gue bukan pasien loe. Gue lebih percaya sama Mulan Jamilan sang dokter cinta, daripada loe. Lagi pula nie jahitan bekas gue latian menjahit bareng anak-anak Akatsuki!" jawab Kakuzu emosi.

"Oh, Lalu ada perlu apa? kita gak perlu kursus menjahit." tanya Sasuke datar, tanpa gaya Alay bin Jablay-nya.

"Gue ni, mau nagih utang, YU NOOOO?"

"NO, kita ega tau." Jawab dua bersaudara Uchiha dengan polos oblong-nya.

"Hah! Teresar lah! Cepet bayar utang loe yang udah nunggak 3 hari yang lalu!"

"Ta,tapi aku dan Otouto tidak punya uang lho, nanti kami bayar pakai apa lho, jika tak ada uang makan apa lho, jangan ditagih sekarang lho, tidak ada uang lho."

"Terserah lho, emang lho gue pikirin lho! Pikir aja lho sendiri lho." Tagih Kakuzu dengan logat khas 'lho'nya seperti salah satu tokoh di anime "RAVE".

"Mangnya, berapa sih nunggaknya? Mungkin aja bisa aku bayar." Tanya Sasuke si bocah Alim nan Sombong.

"Gak banyak kok Cuma 500 juta."

"Ap, Apa? Bukannya aku dan Otouto hanya meminjam 5000 aja kemaren, buat beli "Sarimi Soto Koya, enaknya nyambung terus!"" tanya Itachi memelas.

"Hah! Dimana-mana orang minjem pake Bunga tau" Kakuzu kini mulai memasuki ruangan dan mulai duduk di sofa empuk keluarga Uchiha.

"Bunga? Tapi kami tidak punya bunga, kau mau bunga apa? Bunga bangkaiy atau bunga raplesia?" tanya Itachi polos.

"Hn,"

"Yang gue maksud bunga utang tau!" Geram Kakuzu.

"Tapi kami meminjam uang 5000, kenapa harus membayar 500 juta. Memang kau hargai berapa bunganya satu hari?" tanya Sasuke LOGIS.

"Satu hari gue bungain 100juta, napa loe protes?"

"Mahal pisan Atuh~!" Itachi yang kini makin memelas hanya bisa duduk seraya melihat isi dompetnya yang bermotif 'Barbie'-nya itu.

"Sasu-chan, Aniki enggak punya duit. Gimana nie? Aku tak rela jika Sasuke mau membayarnya dengan tubuh Sasu-chan! Aku tak brasa, aku tak rela jika kau tak disisiku." Tangis Itachi seraya menyanyikan lagu 'Aku tak Brasa' milik Alda Risma.

"Ikhh! Kau menjijikan ANIKI! Gak mungkin kale~ gue jual diri! Pliiss dech!" Sasuke menendang muka Itachi yang sejak tadi menangis di kaki Sasuke.

"Uggghhh, sakit~"

"Ya udah! Kalian berdua!" tunjuk Kakuzu kepada duo Uchiha itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa bayar, klinik ini bakal gue tutup trus bakal gue sita Mansion kalian! Dasar Profesi Dokter, Rumah aja Mansion, duit 500juta kagak punya –jelas aja-" Gerutu Kakuzu.

"Cepat keluar!" Kakuzupun dengan rasa emosi yang teramat sangat, menendang duo Uchiha ini dengan gaya 'Captain Tsubasa'.

_DUUUUUAAAAKH_

_BRUAK (Pintu ditutup)_

"Ugh" Keluh Sasuke

"UUUAAAARGGHHHH" gema nyaring Itachi, terdengar membahana dan terasa sangat pilu.

"Sudahlah, Aniki. Relakan saja, kita cari pekerjaan yang lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke bijaksana. –ciaelah-

"Arrghhhhh"

"Sabar Aniki!"

"Uhhhh! UAGHHH! Hikz."

"Jangan menangis Aniki, aku juga sedih."

"Ba.. bagai, bagaimana tidak menangis! Hiks, tanganku! Tanganku TERJEPIT PINTU!"

"Hah?" Sasuke Sweatdroopped

"Tuan KAKKKUUUZZUU! BUKA Piintu, BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAAA!"

"Apaan sih, teriak-teriak aja? Gue lagi nonton 'Bagaimana Berbuat Maksiat Yang Baik' nih! Apa lagi sih?"

"Huhuhu, Tanganku. Hah."

"Tangan loe? Nape tangan loe? Geje pisan yu ini!" Geram Kakuzu denganh bahasa yang pasti tidak memenuhi kaidah 'bagaimana berbahasa yang baik' itu.

_BRRRRUUAAAAAAAK_

"TAANGANKUUU!".

Sasuke yang melihat kakaknya sedang bertuat dengan tangannya sendiri itu, memilih diam dan menonton saja.

Akhirnya dengan usaha- berbagai usaha- digalangkan untuk menyelamatkan tangan Itachi, akhirnya tangan Itachi dapat bebas kembali.

Namun, bagaimana mereka akan hidup setelah ini? Pekerjaan apa yang akan dikerjakan duo Uchiha ini? Lalu siapakan pendamping yang akan menemani suka-duka mereka?

**TBC**

**And Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Hehe, adakah yang mau membaca fic garing gue ini? SEMOGA ada, T.T.**

**HIKS,HIKS MAAF KALAU ENGGA LUCU, TRUS CRITANYA NGGANTUNG! T0T.**

**Beribu maaf bagi yang sudah membaca dan kecewa, ini fic humor pertama gue sih.**

**Hiks, sebenernya klo da yang mau review, di fic ini**

**BOLEH REQUEST! Missal :**

**-aku pengen Sasuke jadi anak masjid.**

**-Sasuke pacaran ama Naruto.**

**-Dll.**

**Tapi sudikah Minna meriview, atau bahkan membaca fic JELEK ini?**

**Saya tak apa-apa, -Sudah siap tidak ada review- TT_TT. Habis nie fic Cuma hasil dari kelabilan gue saat bulan Ramadhan –gak boleh makan sih- hehehe.**

**tidak diwajibkan Review.  
**

**TERIMA KASIH BAGI YANG SUDAH MAU REPOT MEMBACA FIC GAJE INI, **

**SAYA MENGHATURKAN BANYAK TERIMA KASIH. DAN SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH BILA ADA YANG BERSEDIA MEREVIEW.**

**SAYA UCAPKAN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN DAN SELAMAT IDUL FITRI! ^^ **


End file.
